Household property losses and damage arising from water leak/flood events caused by domestic water supplies can cause great economic harm. Common sources of leak/flood events include flexible hoses supplying water-using appliances, including, but not limited to washing machines, dishwashers, refrigerators, etc. Insured losses due to burst flexible water supply hoses of the type commonly used with washing machines, dishwashers, automatic icemakers, etc. are documented to exceed $100 M per year.
Automatic electromechanical methods for detecting flooding events and effecting shutoff of a domestic water supply are well known to the trade. However, installation of said methods is typically complex, expensive, and invariably requires the services of at least one and potentially more professionals, including, but not limited to licensed plumbers, licensed electricians, licensed low-voltage installation contractors, etc.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective automatic water shutoff valve that can be reliably installed by an untrained installer or a homeowner and that does not require installation by a tradesman, such as a licensed plumber, steamfitter, etc.